Field of the Invention
This invention refers to a process for purifying a liquid, preferably water, separating out not desired constituents thereof.
Although the invention may thus be utilized in different types of purifying processes its primary object is for de-salting of sea water.
Two principal processes for de-salting of sea water are well known in the art.
One of these processes is a thermic process and the other one is a chemical process.
In the thermic process sea water is heated to a temperature above the boiling point thereof. Thereby, the water but not the salt will distill off. By cooling the steam or water vapor fresh water is obtained.
In a modified thermic process the moist contained in the air is separated. Said moist emanates from sea water which has evaporated from the sea.
The thermic processes are reliable but are very energy consuming.
The chemical processes are not so energy consuming but are on the other hand very expensive.